


Like?

by ReesieReads



Series: Polysuperscience au [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Advice, Bonding, Crushes, Family Bonding, Gen, Parent Gyro Gearloose, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Gosalyn goes to Gyro for some advice, the conversation goes far better then either of them had been expecting.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Dewey Duck, Gyro Gearloose & Gosalyn Mallard, Gyro Gearloose/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee/Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Polysuperscience au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215011
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josecarioca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josecarioca/gifts).



“Dadro?”

Gyro paused, setting the pliers in his hand gently down next to his latest project (which he was certain would  _ not  _ turn evil this time). Sighing, he spun around in his desk chair to face his daughter (it still felt odd thinking of Gosalyn that way, he didn’t know if he’d ever get used to it). “Yes?”

The red-head hesitated, shuffling her feet nervously. Immediately Gyro was on edge, it was  _ rare  _ that Gosalyn would get nervous. Even when she was in trouble the girl tended to just shrug it off and move on to her next crazy idea. Very little could phase her, and it was something Gyro admittedly admired about her.

“How did uh-“ she faltered for a minute before taking a deep breath, seemingly doubling down on whatever she wanted to say, “how did you know you liked the others?”

Gyro blinked owlishly, “what do you mean?”

“Like, how did you know you loved Fenton? Or Gandra? Or- or Drake? Or even LP?” Gosalyn muttered, kicking at the cold tile of the lab floor.

How was he meant to answer this question?

Gyro had spent most of his life  _ running  _ from his feelings, stuffing them deep down inside and away so he could focus on his work. He still did it now even (though his partners were slowly pulling him out of his shell, much to his dismay). He wasn’t sure how to put into words… whatever it was that he felt for the others.

Gosalyn looked so  _ lost  _ though, and it was rare that she came to him for anything. Gyro wasn’t exactly her favorite parent after all (those roles would likely always belong to Drake and Launchpad).

Eventually he decided to stall, “why do you ask?”

She flushed suddenly, cheeks turning a violent shade of red. Oh,  _ oh,  _ Gyro was starting to see what this was about now. Gandra had mentioned her suspicions of a…  _ crush  _ before, but no one had thought to take them seriously. Gosalyn was well,  _ Gosalyn,  _ she’d just never seemed the type to be interested in such a thing.

Evidently, that was not the case. 

But why had she come to  _ him  _ for this sort of thing? Out of all her parental figures, Gyro was likely the least qualified to talk about crushes and  _ feelings  _ with. That always seemed to be more Fenton, Drake, and Launchpad’s department.

He sighed again once it became obvious Gosalyn didn’t plan to answer him, “look, why don’t you ask Cabrera about this I don’t really-“

“No!” Gosalyn shouted, cutting him off, “I want to hear it from  _ you.” _

“But… why?”

The duckling sighed, walking closer to Gyro until she stood right in front of him. It reminded him vividly of his more tender moments with Boyd, something that while uncommon Gyro  _ did  _ hold close to his chest. He’d never expected to have a moment like that with  _ Gosalyn  _ though.

“Because, I know what the others will say if I ask them. Fenton and Launchpad will get all excited, Drake will get all protective, and Gandra will just give me weird advice. Besides…” Gosalyn smiled sheepishly, “you and I both know how  _ dumb  _ emotions are, none of the others really get that.”

Well, Gyro couldn’t exactly argue with that.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, “so, when did you first get the idea that you like the blue nephew?”

“I don’t like Dewey!” Gosalyn cried out, flushing even more then she had before, “how did you- what?-“

“Gosalyn please, I’m a brilliant scientist,” Gyro said with a roll of his eyes, “so are you going to answer the question or am I just going to-“

“Okay, fine, I think it started somewhere around… well, maybe when I first met him actually. He’s just… Gosh I don’t know, he’s just amazing okay!”

The explanation was admittedly lacking, but Gyro knew exactly what she meant. He may not have fallen for any of his partners  _ immediately,  _ but even now he found it hard to describe why he loved them as much as he did. He knew he admired Fenton’s bravery, and loved Gandra’s bluntness, and appreciated Drake’s compassion, and adored Launchpad’s empathetic ways; but putting that all into actual words was just so  _ hard. _

“I just…” Gosalyn sighed, “I don’t know what to do about it? I don’t know it’s all just so  _ confusing.” _

“Well, have you tried figuring out if he likes you back? That seems like the best first course of action.”

She frowned, crossing her arms and letting out a dramatic sigh of frustration. “I- I don’t know! Dewey’s nice and open with  _ everyone  _ it’s hard to tell.”

“Then why don’t you just  _ ask  _ him?” Gyro asked, “you can’t make the feelings go away, trust me I would know, so why not just face them head on? What’s that thing Drake is always telling you? ‘Let’s get dangerous?’”

Gosalyn grinned, nodding eagerly. She seemed in a much better mood now, which Gyro supposed he could count as a win. “Maybe you're right!” She hesitated for a moment, eyes looking over him, before reaching forward and pulling him into a quick hug. “Thanks Dadro!”

Watching in shocked silence as his daughter raced out of the lab, Gyro found an increasingly familiar warm feeling blooming in his chest.


End file.
